Online Personalities
by Phantom Dragn
Summary: In the future, Nerima is very different, as well as The World. What happens when real and virtual meet, because everyone knows people are different online... Ranma and .Hack crossover. My first fic! Dead until I can find a way to unknot the storyline.
1. The Calm Before the Storm

Disclaimer (of course)- I do not own .Hack or Ranma 1/2, obviously. They are owned by much better people than me...

Online Personalities

By Phantom Dragn

---------------------------------------------------

Prologue- The Calm Before the Storm

After Saffron, one of the strangest and most insanely illogical things happened in Nerima. It was not supposed to happen, by any means, especially not in Nerima, center to all strangeness and powerful beings.

It was quiet.

In any other city, in any other place, this might have been great. However, in a place accustomed to godlike beings, impossibly old masters, and princes of all kinds, this was akin to a harbinger of the apocalypse. No adventures, no invaders, no supernatural problems.

Something had to happen, somehow. However, the residents of Nerima, arguably the greatest fighting force in the world, didn't seem to notice. Years passed mildly, as Cologne and Shampoo backed off, the incident with Saffron showing both just how dangerous Ranma had become, and how strong the bond between him and Akane was. Ukyo moved around a lot more, having opened a small chain of Ucchans, and Ryoga passed through, "sparring" with Ranma with enough power to break rock and steel with near misses. Luckily, they had control enough now, and reconstruction wasn't as common anymore.

At the Tendo Dojo, things had changed a lot. Akane and Ranma's relationship had gotten a lot better. Life and death situations tend to do that. Nabiki was working as a businesswoman, probably sending other executives crying, and Kasumi was in college, finally pursuing her dream of being a doctor.

Seemingly set in time, Nerima sat through technological advances, as The World came into being without notice, and the problems concerned with it resolved without too much head turning from Nerimians. It was, after all, a relatively normal thing for the city used to destruction and mysterious anything.

For The World, it had also become more peaceful. As the past incidents became forgotten as new members joined and old ones left, including many of the heroes who had saved it. New upgrades and software developed. Level caps were lifted and soon there were powerful level 100+ players walking around. Physical abilities in the real world could translate to the virtual one, giving advantages to those involved in sports or gymnastics and the like. Monsters and dungeons grew bigger and in bigger quantities to the game, as graphics and items got better as well.

Of course, there were computers in Nerima, and the World permeated the city as more and more people joined. It was nothing compared to the still beyond belief battles the Nerima Wrecking Crew still had, but it was fun to actually have the fight yourselves.

---------------------------------------------------

Eh, my first chapter of my first fic. Getting used to writing something like this, so just the prologue for now. Will update at least one more chapter soon, though it will probably be slightly short as well.

Please comment/review this, flame if you must, I know it can't be that good, being my first try :P.


	2. Enter Password, Nyannichuan1500

Disclaimer (of course)- I do not own .Hack or Ranma 1/2, obviously. They are owned by the wonderful people who made them, and have a job, unlike me...

Online Personalities

By Phantom Dragn

--------------------------------

Chapter 1- Enter Password, Nyannichuan1500

It was a beautiful Saturday in November, with the sky clear with only a few puffy clouds visible. As the birds chirped, Nerima became alive with people going to school, to work, to play. It was the beginning of a new day, with new adventures and new friends, in a way.

Rushing downstairs to eat breakfast, Ranma stopped to savor the flavor of Kasumi's cooking. How she could get flavor, good flavor, onto bland things like rice and bread, he would never know.

"Seeya Kasumi, I gotta go to the library to do something", he called as he ran upstairs to retrieve his bag.

Simply jumping out the window to save time, Ranma heard Kasumi respond, "Hai.." before he was out of earshot. Running along fences and rails on the way to the library, he planned his day.

About a mile away from the library, Ranma stopped. Looking around carefully, he slipped into a nearby bathroom. Splashing himself, the redhead slipped into a stall to change. Putting on a light green shirt and black sweatpants, along with the dreaded undergarments, she pulled on a light jacket and left the bathroom, looking nothing like Ranma Saotome, martial artist extraordinaire. 'Heh, no one will recognize me like this', thought Ranma.

Entering the library, she went to the back like she always did when she snuck away from Nerima. Sitting in front of a terminal in a corner, she booted it up, waiting for the desktop to appear.

Quickly clicking the icon to start up the game, she smiled as she put on the helmet and logged into the World.

Password: Nyannichuan1500

Password correct, logging in.

Sitting back in her chair, "Ranko" appeared in the virtual landscape.

--------------------------------

Yes, it's pitifully short. Why? Because there are three more coming just like this one before I can write the parts worth reading. Sorry...

If you want to know, the initial characters used in this fic are, Ranma, Akane, Ukyou, Ryouga. Perhaps I will add the rest of the NWC later, but this wasn't one of the fics I thought out that well, so, who knows.

Comment if you wish, but I know it sucks, at least until I get actual fighting and dialogue :D


	3. Enter Password, Kawaiikunee03

Disclaimer (of course)- I do not own .Hack or Ranma 1/2, obviously. They are owned by Them, you know who I'm talking about...

Online Personalities

By Phantom Dragn

--------------------------------

Chapter 2- Enter Password, Kawaiikunee03

It was a beautiful Saturday in November, with the sky clear with only a few puffy clouds visible. As the birds chirped, Nerima became alive with people going to school, to work, to play. It was the beginning of a new day, with new adventures and new friends, in a way.

As the sound of Kasumi's "Hai" and Ranma's departure floated past the duck guarding Akane's room, she woke up groggily. She opened her bleary eyes as her mind noted that she had homework to do as well. Of course, all thoughts of homework and Ranma disappeared as the scent of breakfast permeated the room.

Quickly changing out of her pajamas, she rushed down the stairs, eager to eat Kasumi's cooking. At the same time, the rest of the Tendo's came down for breakfast as well.

With a loud itadakimasu, the family dug into the food. Nabiki was the first to look up, and notice Ranma's disappearance. Eyeing the room, she inquired, "Where's Ranma, shouldn't he be here eating the lion's share of the food?" The others looked around, wondering the same thing.

"Oh, he said that he needed to do something at the library, he might be back later", Kasumi answered.

The family nodded, in the last couple of months Ranma had actually started paying attention to school, and was taking it seriously. Being at the library wasn't really a surprise, as he had taken these trips every few weekends for a while.

At the mention of the library, Akane stood up, her plate empty. Remembering she had her own stuff to do, she excused herself from the table, and went upstairs to her room. It hadn't changed much over the years, with various weapons and instruments of bakabashing as well as some plushies and other items she owned. The only noticable change was the computer on a corner of her desk, for schoolwork and fun.

Breezing though the pages of her textbook, and finishing up her essays, Akane relaxed. Now that that work was taken care of, she could do a different kind of work. Getting up from the computer, she packed her homework away and locked the door. No use having unwelcome intrusions while she was playing, especially since she wasn't sure how those she knew would react to her playing.

Password: Kawaiikunee03

Password correct, logging in.

Smiling happily, Akane opened her eyes to see the crowd of people scattered around the area, as the virtual sun shone, easily matching the real world she had escaped.

--------------------------------

Two more Enter Password chapters to go, at least (Ukyo and Ryoga). Yes, they will start and end very similar, you might want to wait until a chapter without Enter Password before reading it carefully, or you might go crazy and try to get me...Leaving out big details on purpose, will be filled later, if they aren't yell at me and poof they will be edited in.

The plotline after the EP chapters are over isn't really set. Here's some notes, ideas:

-Ranma/Akane/Ukyo/Ryoga will be in, and will sometime meet and...do something :P, not gonna outline everything, just major details...

-May add side story about how each of them discovered and started to play in The World. In fact, I will do these, in between somewhere, they'd be fun to write.

-They will be strong, not lv1 Ranko, they will be at least double digits. Not that it matters, lv1 Ranko could probably wreck loads without benefits game gives. Will try not to uberize everyone and make them indestructable. Prologue gave me a lot of leeway with loads of things, I did that for a reason.

-May add in Shampoo,Mousse,Cologne,Happosai,etc (rest of NWC, major characters) but don't count on it.

-Yes, passwords ARE stupid, didn't really think of good ones. Remember, the stupid passwords can't be hacked in real life :D

-Thinking of online names for them, might just use their real names, except for Ranko. Reasons later...

-Personalites will be different than normal, but not much. (thus the name, Online Personalities, duh)

Anyone have any suggestions for the plotline, tell me, but I have a general idea. May post more specific info next chapter.

As always, comment if you wish, will try to get past boring EP chaps fast. (stupid school, using up my precious mental abilities) Bear with me, every chapter so far written and posted after 10:30...


	4. Enter Password, Wandering4ever

Disclaimer (of course)- I do not own .Hack or Ranma 1/2, obviously. They are owned by someone else, who probably doesn't write fanfiction, especially crossovers like this.

Online Personalities

By Phantom Dragn

--------------------------------

Chapter 3- Enter Password, Wandering4ever

It was a beautiful Saturday in November, with the sky clear with only a few puffy clouds visible. As the birds chirped, Nerima became alive with people going to school, to work, to play. It was the beginning of a new day, with new adventures and new friends, in a way. (yes, I know you're getting sick of this...)

A bell chimed as the door to Ucchans opened. The restaurant had expanded from a small okonomiyaki place to a large restaurant, with enough staff so that Ukyo herself didn't have to always work, and could relax or supervise her expanding chain of Ucchans. It was still way too early for lunch, and the workers were still getting ready, and starting up the fires.

Ryoga walked in, with his everpresent backpack on his back. Looking around, he noted that Ukyo was missing. "Oh well", he thought. Shrugging, he went to the backroom without too much navigation trouble, where the computers were. To attract more people, computers had been added to the back, much like other internet cafes.

Trying not to be noticed, he started up the computer himself instead of waiting for the employees.

A new waiter looked into the room at the bandanna clad boy, "Uh, sir, you aren't allowed to.."

Another waiter walked up, and saw Ryoga. "Don't worry, he comes here all the time. I think Ukyo-san lets him on whenever he wants for some reason", he informed the other waiter. They exited and continued preparations, setting out chairs and menus for the lunch rush later.

Ryoga ignored them, tapping his fingers on the keyboard impatiently as the program loaded. Looking around one last time, he slipped on the interface (what am I supposed to call the thing they cover their eyes with!) and logged in.

Password: Wandering4ever

Password correct, logging in.

Sighing, Ryoga felt the troubles and problems he had in abundance slipping away as he slipped into the cyber world, at least for the moment.

--------------------------------

Ah, jeez, if I had known how annoying having the same basic format for 4 chapters would be I would have taken a different approach...it SEEMED like a good idea at the moment...Sorry to those reading this, waiting (im)patiently for better chapters...

Good news is that I will get the becursed Enter Password chapters done. I realize how torturous this could be, I'm really sorry...Also, I will spend more time writing chapter after EP chaps for a longish chapter. The reason EP chaps were so small was because A)They each cover about 10-20 minutes each, not much to write about and B)Originally, I wanted them all in one chapter.

The meeting IS planned out, has been the whole time, but I realized that it reduces a lot of possibilities, so I might replot the story to have something big happen BEFORE the meeting instead of after, though that would mean slower writing. But then, haste makes waste, so if I do, so be it. Reviews are your way to influence the story, go for it.

Basically, not much is set in stone, storywise. I thought of names for the characters, and types of character though maybe "Ranko" should be changed, too obvious...

Ranma- Ranko (Long blade, like Crim from /sign, is that the right name?)

Akane- Shizuka (Wavemaster)

Ryoga- Katsu (Heavy blade)  
Ukyo- Umeko (Twin blade)

Any comments on names, speak now or forever hold your peace. Just so you know, the names do show something about how I plan on changing how they act online, how so I'll say sometime..later.

As for time, this is a while after Saffron (Ranma timeline) and a while after Sign/Dusk (Hack timeline) I like Hack, but I don't know sequence of games/shows/etc very well so problems might occur...yell at me if that happens, I will fix it as well as I can.

Eh, forgot what else I was going to say, will say it next chapter, I guess.


	5. Enter Password, 0kon0miyaki2go

Disclaimer (of course)- I do not own .Hack or Ranma 1/2, obviously. They are owned by wonderful people whose names I forgot.

Online Personalities

By Phantom Dragn

--------------------------------

Chapter 4- Enter Password, 0kon0miyaki2go

It was a beautiful Saturday in November, with the sky clear with only a few puffy clouds visible. As the birds chirped, Nerima became alive with people going to school, to work, to play. It was the beginning of a new day, with new adventures and new friends, in a way.

(Note: I solemnly swear never to type that part ever, ever, ever, again)

"No, no! You need to flip the 'yakis like this!" Ukyo yelled at one of her new chefs in the Ucchans she was supervising. Usually, she would be at her Nerima based Ucchans, but she wanted to make sure her other ones were up to snuff.

"G..Gomen" the scolded chef stuttered, looking down at the floor where her attempt lay.

Ukyo's eyes softened "It's okay, honey, just try to fix it, no one starts off perfect."

"Hai" The cook turned back to the grill with new determination.

Smiling exasperatedly, Ukyo went to the office, sure that they wouldn't need more help for a while. Even though, with the chaos this place had this morning, with broken plates and flipping disasters, she wouldn't be surprised if Ryoga came waltzing in, or a giant Phoenix (god or otherwise) to come in.

With that thought, she went to the side of the room and uncovered the computer. It wasn't used often, since she was usually at the establishment in Nerima, but she had put computers in most of her Ucchans since business was booming.

Getting up to put a Do Not Disturb sign on the door, she dug out an extra helmet from her bag, having expected the extra time. Sitting down again just as the desktop appeared, she double clicked the icon to start up the World.

Password: 0kon0miyaki2go

Password correct, logging in.

Hearing a crash right before she logged on, she wondered whether Ryoga really had walked into the restaurant.

--------------------------------

Yes! I figured out the next chapter completely. I don't know if you people will like it, since it's no longer organized, since it's just a jumble of all the ideas you guys gave and what I already thought of. However, I am in kind of a bind figuring out what comes after, so I'll be thinking of that. I will try to make it longer so that you have something better to read while waiting for the next chapter. Since there's actual action, I suppose I can stuff in 90897345623987 adjectives and make it longer...just kidding.

If anyone hates the passwords I thought of, here's the explanations:

Nyannichuan1500- Girl who died in nyannichuan 1500 years ago (1500) and Ranma has a nyannichuan curse (Nyannichuan). Not much insight needed...

Wandering4ever- Wandering forever, do I really need to explain!

Kawaiikunee03- Kawaiikunee is what Ranma calls her, obviously. 03 is because she's the third Tendo

0kon0miyaki2go- I betcha she has takeout now. Plus she moves around a lot now.

Who cares if they suck, they are just the passwords...

Comment if you want, as always. Aren't you tired of everyone saying this?


	6. Chaos and Complications

Disclaimer (of course)- I do not own .Hack or Ranma 1/2, obviously. They are owned by someone else.

Online Personalities

By Phantom Dragn

--------------------------------

Chapter 5- Chaos and Complications

Stepping outside of the portal, Shizuka looked around. She was obviously a wavemaster, with a long reddish staff topped with a ring, looking disturbingly like the kinjakan without the winglike decorations on the side. Sadly, this one couldn't melt rock and detach the top as a razor sharp projectile.

Shizuka herself could be described in one word. Blue. She had light blue, cyan hair and azure eyes. Like most wavemasters she wore robes, blue of course. Her getup always got looks, since she had all blue, with her red staff showing quite obviously.

Walking toward one of the stores scattered around the area to replenish her supplies, she smiled, seeing a group make it's way through the people relaxing or waiting for friends.

There were two strong looking players, a heavy blade and twin blade, along with some new players. They were probably helping out the new players with an area they couldn't do themselves. A lot of higher level players did that these days.

Stopping in front of the store, Shizuka purchased some potions, elixers, and some other materials. She thought, once more, about partners. Unlike most magic users, she didn't have a team or any partners, being rather shy in the world. Besides, she was really high level, at 73, and could handle a lot by herself.

Still lost in her thoughts, she wandered back to the portal and teleported to a random area.

Looking around she smiled, this was one of her favorite areas. It was a mixed field, with a large field along with a forest and cave. The whole area was infested with random level monsters, so you could face anything from lv1 monsters to insanely powerful monsters.

As a portal started to appear to her right, she turned toward it and held her staff ready. A level 30 golem popped out, and Shizuka shrugged. 'hmm, was hoping for something harder, oh well' she thought as she smote the monster with a firebolt before jumping to the side and slashing it with her staff. The monster dissolved into grayness, and Shizuka was off, looking for more training.

An hour later, she finished up yet another battle with a lv 60 Young Dragon, destroying it with a large blast of energy. Drinking an elixer to replenish her magic, she suddenly lurched as the area shook.

'What in the world was that!' she thought wildly as she looked around the area. Suddenly, monster portals started to appear everywhere.

'Kuso...' she thought as she was slapped aside from another Dragon that materialized behind her.

Landing beside a wall, she watched as another player was slammed into the ground by a lv 115(!) Asteroid Golem, made of large rocks with red veins in them, and eaten by the dragon. (guess who that was...)

Wincing at the sight, Shizuka leapt backwards even further as a berserker sliced the ground she had occupied a second before. Twirling her staff she sent a scythe of golden energy through the monster, and looked around wildly.

The group she had seen before was in a corner, with the two high level players trying to ward off a group of high level knights and another Asteroid Golem. Running toward them to try to help, she sent another scythe of energy at the Golem, without much effect.

"Hey, could you help guard these guys" the heavy blade yelled.

"Sure, who're you guys anyways" Shizuka said as she parried a sword with her staff.

"I'm Katsu, and my partner there is Uk..Umeko" he said, slamming a sword into a knight, slaying it instantly.

Umeko got punched in the gut by the golem as Katsu said that, flying past her and landing in front of the freaked out group.

Wincing, again, she said to Katsu "Uh, yeah, I'm Shizuka, but let's fight, not talk"

Nodding, and bisecting a baby dragon that had come, he focused on the fight again.

Turning around in time to block a shade, she fired a ball of white hot fire into it's face.

Feeling rather good, she tried to see how Umeko was in time for both of them to be hit by the Asteroid Golem again.

"Ite!" she yelled 'dang, that thing is too powerful for me or her'.

Another punch was deflected by Katsu, as he appeared in front of them. However, he was forced back and the ring of monsters pressed forward.

The golem gathered a ball of dark red flame in it's arms, and fired it at Shizuka and Umeko, who leaped out of the way, twin blades flashing through a nearby shade. Unnoticed by Shizuka, Katsu was having trouble with a knot of knights, and suddenly stabbed the ground with his finger, which exploded, killing the knights.

She leaped to the side as another blast hit the ground. As another one approached them, she groaned inwardly 'can't dodge that one...'

A blur appeared in front of her, and the blast split, frying the rock to the side of Shizuka.

The girl in front of her had red hair in a ponytail, and wearing a green tunic and pants. She was holding a long glaivelike weapon, and was obviously really strong, having split the golem's attack.

'If I didn't know better, I would think that was R..'

Then the girl turned around and spoke "I guess you need some help, ne?"

Akane nodded gratefully "Arigato.."

"Ranko, and you are?"

"Shizuka" she replied, thinking about how similar she was to Ranma. But this girl was...a girl, and using feminine speech, so it couldn't be. Besides, he was at the library, and he wasn't exactly into video games, right? Especially not as a female character.

It never occured to Shizuka that she wasn't really like this in real life, either, and she dismissed it in favor of the fight going on.

Leaping toward Katsu, Ranko yelled "Get everyone ready to run"

Katsu and Umeko, who were near the group looked up, "What?" they said in unison.

Ranko dashed forward and with a yell swung a now glowing glaive through the Asteroid Golem, landed, and slashed again as she ran past some more monsters, each turning gray as she passed. "Run, I can hold back any monsters that try to attack!"

They watched in amazement, even Katsu, at level 94 couldn't do that, at least not in this situation. Then they recovered and yelled "Move it, you heard her".

The group rushed out, followed by Shizuka, Katsu, and Umeko. As they ran along, fending off attacks from some of the monsters, they saw other strong players trying to make their way to the portals. Most of the weaker players had died or were being protected like Katsu's group.

Looking behind, Shizuka saw Ranko take down another group of golems approaching the party down with a blurring offensive, polearm spinning and slashing rapidly. Smiling wryly, she reflected on how she knew only someone who could do that, but in real life.

As they reached the portal and teleported out, she saw Ranko start toward the portal as well. Then the area was gone, replaced with the peace of the root town (is that right?).

Shizuka logged out, that incident had rattled her, and she needed to think. She knew that shouldn't have happened and wondered why it had.

Akane went to the window and looked out, breathing heavily, as if she really had done it.

Looking back at the computer, she realized that there was mail, from the game. Sighing, she sat down again and checked the mail.

From: Katsu

To: Shizuka

-You logged off, but if you log in again soon, could you come to the square? Me and Umeko want to discuss what happened.

'Hmm, I might as well' Akane/Shizuka thought as she read the other mail, this one from Umeko. Finally! She said something...

From: Umeko

To: Shizuka.

-Me and Katsu will be in the square for a while, we have some stuff we want to talk about with you.

As she logged in she thought about all that had happened, so much had been happening, so fast, her mind was still reeling.

000000000000

After seeing the group get through the portal, Ranko also started for the portal. However, more monsters appeared, all lv 90+. Gritting her teeth she prepared to fight.

The next few minutes past in a blur. Using all her speed and skill she had acquired in the real world as well as training here, she became a whirlwind of weapons and limbs. She swept past dragons, golems, and spirits at inhuman speeds, even for the game, glowing like a mini star with ki.

'Kami-sama, I'm lucky that I can access my real life skills here' she thought as she launched some ki blasts into a group of golems, shattering them with an explosion.

Leaping into the air, she cursed as some of the creatures that could fly attacked her. Twisting around in midair, she unleashed a flurry of vacuum blades, not bothering to announce the attack. 'It's not the real world, so they are not really sealed, right?'

All of a sudden, a new surge of monsters met her as she landed. She tried to dodge, but some of the claws, fists, and weapons landed, and she flew into a rock wall. 'That's it, this stinks' she thought wryly as a rock spirit flowed out from the wall to try to grab her 'This really, really sucks'.

Forcing her way out, it got even worse. An enormous portal blocked her way as a large behemoth wielding two swords appeared. 'Oh, kami-sama, it's over level 200' she thought as one sword rebounded off her glaive, only to have the other slash her.

'Whoops' was her last thought as she slumped down.

All over Japan, a repeat of years past happened as many players of the World who were in the dungeon lost consciousness.

--------------------------------

Yes, you can yell and scream and flame. I don't have much of an idea for after this, since I don't want this to last very long, I'm actually having this be a temporary problem...

This will not be a long drawn out problem, at least not for Ranko/Ranma...Hmm, maybe I could just use my original plan for how to revive him/her and keep the normal people under for a story. But then, I don't want a clone of the sign/dusk storylines, so no Aura in this, and probably no bracelet. Hmmm, I sense delays soon...

Anyways, hope you like how this went, just don't think about how I backed myself into a corner with this, and it'll be fine.

OK, last but not least, info about the characters:

AkaneShizuka - Difference is that she is well, shy and without a temper problem. If you can change her more than that, pray tell.

UkyoUmeko - Difference is even MORE antisocial than Shizuka, completely different than Ukyo.

RyogaKatsu - Difference is has direction sense, and is happy and helpful.

RanmaRanko - Difference is she acts like, well, a she. More on this later. Next chapter will focus on her problem now, and how to get her normal again.

Email addresses. I have no idea how they do it in the World, so I made it up :P. Basically took their online name and it's translation and ended it with theworld. Whatever...

Guess who I based the poor guy who got hit by an Asteroid Golem and eaten by a Dragon on? lol...

Next chapter unless I have one of those sidestories I mentioned will have:

-Discussion between Shizuka, Umeko, Katsu, they figure out their identities. They think about "Ranko" and go searching. Explanation of what happened. Maybe more, we'll see.

Nothing is set in stone, especially not now. Don't trust anything I say here 100 percent, it might change. Seriously.

UPDATE: Next chapter is a sidestory. Why? Because it's hard trying to incorporate every idea and suggestion I get or think of. My original idea is so far away I might make another version of the story just to fit that idea onto the net, and no one could complain. THAT's how different it is now. Not kidding when I say to disregard most of my author's notes, especially earlier chapters. Like I said, my original idea is too far away to salvage or find again. Someone mentioned changing weapons. I thought of that already, have a (nother) cool idea for that, but the past ones keep getting scrapped. Sorry to dear reviewers, I don't think I can quite put in ALL of the suggestions I get from you...


End file.
